Taste of Love
by mii's latte
Summary: Human. AU; "Rasanya hambar hambar tanpa melodi cinta dari tuts piano." [Austria/Hungary]


Human. AU; "Rasanya hambar─hambar tanpa melodi cinta dari tuts piano." [Austria/Hungary]

* * *

**Taste of Love**

.

**APH**©**H**idekaz** H**imaruya

**W**ritten.** M**ii**-C**han

**A**ustria**/H**ungary

Warn: Human AU terkadang ada typo(s) jika anda melihatnya.

.

* * *

.

Elizaveta mengerjapkan sepasang matanya. Masih terfokus pada iris violet dibalik lensa itu; iris yang menyimpan jutaan kebahagiaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Pria yang selalu menciptakan melodi-melodi indah dari tuts piano hitam-putih miliknya.

Elizaveta tersenyum. Ia tak dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana bahagianya saat memandangi pria yang ia cintai. Terlebih, saat pria itu sedang bermain alat musik. Elizaveta jatuh cinta pada pria itu─Roderich─yang kini telah menjadi suaminya.

Elizaveta bersyukur. Tuhan telah menjadikan Roderich sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Elizaveta bahagia bertemu dengannya. Roderich memberikan ribuan harapan untuknya. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak dapat di deskripsikannya. Elizaveta tahu itu

* * *

Elizaveta tengah menikmati melodi-melodi indah yang di lantunkan Roderich kala itu. Elizaveta tersenyum sembari menikmati melodi kebahagiaan yang diberikan oleh Roderich.

Tatkala masakan yang sedang dibuat oleh Elizaveta sedang dalam proses kurang lebih setengahnya, Roderich menghentikan permainan musiknya. Elizaveta terheran dan tak menyunggingkan senyum. Ia melirik ke arah luar dapur untuk melihat keberadaan Roderich yang menit lalu sedang duduk dan bermain dengan tuts pianonya.

Roderich tidak ada disana.

Elizaveta merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Ia juga merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh yang memeluknya dari belakang. Merasakan hembusan nafas yang berhembus di antara leher dan pundaknya.

Itu Roderich.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Elizaveta?" Roderich menaruh kepalanya di salah satu bahu Elizaveta. Roderich masih memeluk Elizaveta dengan tenang.

Elizaveta tersenyum. Memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. "Membuat makanan kesukaanmu─Gulasch sebagai makanan pembuka dan Rindsuppe sebagai makanan utama. Oh─aku juga akan membuat Verlängerter untukmu," Elizaveta berhenti sejenak, "Kembalilah kau ke singgahsanamu itu. Biarkan jemari lentikmu menari indah diatas tuts piano."

Roderich melepaskan kedua lengannya dari pinggang Elizaveta. Roderich mendesah, "Kau tahu, Elizaveta? Aku sudah duduk di sana selama lima jam berturut-turut. Rasanya bokongku mau patah," Roderich memalingkan pandangannya ke "Singgahsana" miliknya. Kemudian memainkan surai coklat susu milik Elizaveta, "Aku ingin coba membantu pekerjaanmu."

Elizaveta terkekeh kecil. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lugunya Roderich jika sedang memasak makanan. Terkena panasnya oven, adukan yang tidak rata, dan dapurnya yang berantakan. Oh tidak lagi. "Roderich," Elizaveta menarik napas, "Aku tahu kamu. Sifat aslimu. Tentunya aku tidak akan membuat semua ini kacau; dapur, makanan, dan pekerjaan yang makin menumpuk. Sejak awal aku sudah bisa mendeskripsikanmu. Kamu tidak bakat menjadi tukang masak, Roderich."

Kedua alis Roderich mengerut. Seburuk itukah? "Tapi kau tahu ini semua masakan khas negaraku. Jadi, aku punya hak untuk membuatnya kan?" Roderich terlihat tidak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja,_ Mister._ Kau ini tidak sepantasnya berada di dapur." Elizaveta melirik Roderich dengan tatapan sedikit mengejek. Ia tahu benar bagaimana Roderich bermain dengan dapurnya.

"Oh, kau meremehkanku,_ Mistress? _ Biar kutunjukkan bakatku di dapur," Elizaveta menyingkir, Roderich mencoba kembali bermain dengan dapur miliknya. Tentu saja Roderich tidak sendiri untuk membuat beberapa makanan lezat ini. Elizaveta membimbingnya untuk meminimalisir tingkat keburukkan makanan yang dibuat oleh suaminya itu.

.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan Rindsuppemu─tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada Rindsuppe yang pertama kali kau buat untukku." Elizaveta menatap datar Rindsuppe yang dibuat oleh Roderich. Ia tahu Rindsuppe itu sempurna dalam bentuk tampilannya, begitupula Gulasch yang dibuat oleh Roderich. Hanya Verlängerter yang tampilannya tidak terlalu sempuna.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin, Elizaveta?" Tanya Roderich yang masih menatap makanan buatannya.

"Mungkin rasanya. Kita belum mencicipi rasanya." Jawab Elizaveta.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencobanya."

"Tunggu! Biar kuhidangkan makanan ini di taman belakang. Kau tunggu saja disana. Aku akan membawa semua ini ke tempat bersantai kita." Elizaveta tersenyum. Ia mendorong Roderich dari dapurnya. Menyuruhnya cepat-cepat ke tempat yang dimaksud.

.

Elizaveta menyuapkan sesendok Rindsuppe ke mulutnya. Ia juga mencicipi Gulasch buatan Roderich. Elizaveta tersenyum tipis, ia yakin Roderich tak melihatnya tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Roderich setelah Elizaveta selesai mencicipi makanannya.

"Tidak buruk. Tapi lebih baik dari Rindsuppe yang kau buat tanpaku minggu lalu," Roderich lega. Ia kira makanan buatannya benar-benar tak ada perkembangan.

"Gulaschnya juga lezat. Tapi pörkölt buatanku jauh lebih lezat." Elizaveta tersenyum mengejek. Roderich menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar. Elizaveta terkikik. Kemudian mengajak Roderich makan bersamanya.

Elizaveta menurunkan senyumannya. Makanan yang dibuat oleh Roderich... ada rasa aneh yang ada di dalamnya. Ada sesuaatu yang tidak di masukkan oleh Roderich. "Roderich," Elizaveta memanggil Roderich. Roderich menaikkan satu alisnya ketika menatap ekspresi istrinya.

"Ada apa? Rasanya aneh?" Roderich masih menatap Elizaveta dengan bingung. "Ya, ada rasa aneh. Kau kurang memasukkan sesuatu," Elizaveta terdiam sejenak. "Rasanya hambar─hambar tanpa melodi dari tuts piano."

─dan saat itu juga mulut Roderich menganga. Ia masih tak mengerti maksud dari pernyataan Elizaveta.

"Permainanmu hanya setengah ketika aku sedang di dapur. Kau menghentikan permainanmu untuk menghampiriku. Dan masakan ini dibuat tanpa melodi cinta. Kau selalu bermain musik ketika aku sedang memasak di dapur. Dan melodi itu yang membuat tiap makananku terasa lezat." Elizaveta menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ia tersenyum kepada Roderich.

Roderich terdiam beberapa saat. Ah, benar juga. Keahliannya bukan di bidang masak-memasak. Masakan buatannya bahkan tak ada yang sempurna. Tapi permainan musiknyalah yang sempurna. Ia membalas senyuman Elizaveta.

Elizaveta masih menatap Roderich; terfokus pada iris violet dibalik lensanya. Elizaveta menopang dagunya. "Kau tahu Roderich?" Elizaveta masih dalam posisinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Entah mata Elizaveta yang salah atau memang ia benar-benar melihat semburat merah yang muncul di wajah Roderich. Dia terlalu canggung. Elizaveta hanya tersenyum walapun rasanya ia ingin tertawa karena wajah Roderich yang sangat lucu.

Roderich memalingkan pandangannya dari Elizaveta,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kau tahu itu."

.

.

.

**F**in

.

Rindsuppe: sup daging sapi dengan warna kuah keemasan/Austria.

Gulasch: hotpot yang serupa dengan pörkölt dari Hungaria. Masakan ini dimakan dengan rolls roti atau pangsit/Austria.

Verlängerter: Mokka susu dengan tambahan air lebih banyak/Austria.

.

a/n: sudut pandang saya dari fic ini; Elizaveta yang selalu tesenyum kepada Roderich. Dan Roderich yang terlalu malu-malu untuk disandingkan oleh Elizaveta :)

Terima Kasih telah membaca!

**M**ii**-C**han.


End file.
